


Doesn't matter

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chubby!Len, Fluff, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Len has gained a bit of weight, Barry doesn’t really care





	Doesn't matter

Len shoves the burger away from him, instead picking up the glass of water. Lisa, his sister eyes the burger and the watches her brother with interested eyes.

“You should eat.” Lisa says, pushing the burger towards her brother. “Especially if you’re going to be out all night. It’s going to get cold tonight and you’ll need your strength. The freaks come out.”

Len moves it again, calling for the waiter to come and take it away. He wasn’t hungry, not really anyway.

“Lenny…”

“I could lose a few pounds sis. Ever since I started gaining the weight as you’ve noticed, my clients have dropped off. I get maybe a few but not enough to keep our apartment in uptown Central City. I can’t let you be homeless.”

Lisa rolls her eyes. “I’d rather be homeless than see you starve yourself. You’re my brother, I love you and I want you to be healthy. Damnit, Lenny if I have to take a second job or if we have to move back to the lower side I will. Now eat. Mick’s stopping by to take me to work and then he’s coming back by to make sure that you’re safe out there tonight.”

Len rolls his eyes. “I don’t need the help.”

“Those police reports say otherwise. There’s been a string of attacks on prostitutes and I don’t want you to be another one.”

“Lisa, I can handle myself. I can fight. Plus I don’t think that anyone that picks me up is going to want to beat me up, let alone even want to sleep with me. I could get a blowjob of two out of it.”

Lisa stands up, pushing her chair up towards the table. “I’m gonna go outside for some fresh air and when I come back you better stop thinking negatively about yourself. I hate seeing you like this.”

The moment that she’s gone he looks down at the burger. His stomach growls but he can’t bring himself to eat. Len looks around the room, there’s a set of eyes on him. A man with graying hair and shades on inside. The man tilts the shades down, watches Len for a brief moment before turning around and whispering something to the woman sitting next to him. Both of them begin to laugh and suddenly Len really isn’t hungry anymore.

He knows that he’s gained a few pounds (the scale in his bathroom tells him he’s put on fifty pounds since last year) and that figure he once held, isn’t there anymore. His clients, his loyal ones anyone still come to him but now they prefer screwing him with the lights off and don’t even kiss him after like they use to do.

Len won’t admit that to anyone if they ask but it hurts, hurts the way that they look at him with disgust and that only makes him eat more.

Depressive eating. He’s not sure if that’s the correct term for it but it’s what he’s been doing whenever he gets into one of his moods. He doesn’t even recall what started it, when he started feeling the way that he did but he knows that he hates it, hates the way that it makes him feel.

Len takes his phone out of his pocket and dials Mick.

He waits a few seconds before there’s an answer.

“What Snart?”

“Nice to hear from you too Mick. Look Lisa said that you were coming to pick her up and maybe watching out for me tonight on the streets?”

“Yeah. I don’t trust those people anymore. Need to make sure that you’re okay.”

“I can handle myself Mick. I just need you to make sure that Lisa gets home okay tonight. I’m gonna try and find someone with a bit more money and who knows how long I’ll be out, might be an overnight thing. I don’t need you hanging around waiting for me okay?”

“Snart. That don’t sound like a bright idea. And you’re a hell of a lot smarter than this.”

“Just make sure that she gets home okay and that she’s tucked in safe.”

Len disconnects before Mick has anything more to say and try and talk him out of doing what he had planned. He needed more money and the ones with the most always wanted to keep them overnight.

                                                 -

Len dons his usual black jeans a shirt that’s just a bit too loose on him. He probably won’t get many takers with half of his body being covered and nothing good is showing but it’s his eyes, it’s always been his eyes that has drawn in the loyal clients. He waits by his usual corner, many of the others who’s he come to know are walking by. Most of them are smiling and talking to him while others are looking around for someone to take them up on their offer.

“What’s the deal with the baggy clothes?” Axel, one of the people who Len basically took under his wing is walking towards him dressed in his usual: leather pants and a vest, never a shirt on underneath. “You that cold or something?”

Len rolls his eyes. “I felt like a change.”

“Well with that no one is gonna want you dude. Show that ass or cock. Whichever one gets ya clients.”

“Or my skills speak for themselves. Now if you don’t mind. I see someone.”

Len pulls off the pole, walking towards a man, no. He looks like a boy and Len hopes like hell that he’s of age.

The kid is wearing sneakers, a red jacket and he looks confused about why he’s there.

“You look lost. Need some help?” len drawls from behind the kid. He turns, even in the dim light he still looked younger than he was supposed to be.

The kid shakes his head. “I’m uh. My friends said that I should… I don’t know why I’m here actually.”

Len holds out a hand. “You’re either here because you’re lost or you’re here because you want to fuck. Which is it?”

The kid looks down at Len’s hand before he takes it.

“I’m Barry Allen. I want… will you be the one?”

Len smirks. “I’m Len. Come on. There’s a hotel nearby. We can go there if you want.”

Barry shakes his head. “Actually I don’t live too far from here. If you want to go there instead. I have wine and maybe I can cook something?”

Len laughs. This kid was actually cute.

“How old are you first? Before we do anything?”

“Twenty-Five. How old are you?”

“Any age you want me to be.”

Barry blushes. “I would really like to know.”

“Would it change your opinion on me if I told you? Would you still want to fuck me if you knew my real age?”

“No. I just don’t want to go into this with secrets.”

Len can’t help but laugh. This kid is truly innocent.

“I’ll tell you later kid. But for now, prices. A blowjob is seventy-five. Sex is two, anal, bareback or anything kinky is an additional three. Anything that’s not sex, I.E roleplaying or just being a companion I charge a grand for it because you’re really wasting my time out on the streets if you don’t want to get your rocks off. The entire package is depending. I’ll give the price once everything is done. And whatever you do, don’t skip out on me. I have someone on standby. So what do you want?”

“Dinner, with me. I’m willing to pay that. I want to cook for you and maybe we can watch a movie afterwards and then, I want sex. Maybe for you to top for me? I’ve never done anything like this with a man before. I recently discovered that I’m Bi? And….”

“And I’m your experimenter? Helping you figure this out?”

“No! No! I don’t think so. I know I am Bisexual. I just want to have sex with…”

“A complete stranger.”

“I don’t know. It’s not. I should shut up right?”

Len shakes his head. “A bit. Do you have a car nearby?”

Barry shakes his head. “It’s just up that way. Come on I’ll drive you to my place and don’t worry, I’m not a psycho or something like that in case you’re worried about that.”

“I’m not worried about that. I’ve dealt with a lot worse than crazy people trying to kill me.”

Barry stops and turns to Len, fear in his eyes.

“Don’t worry kid, I can handle myself in situations like that. Now let’s go. We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

                                          +

Len is awe, he will admit that. He thought his loft was something spectacular but this, Barry’s place takes the cake. It’s much bigger than his, spacious and the color design is amazing.

“You earned this place working for the CCPD?”

Barry shakes his head, throwing his jacket onto the couch.

“No. I uh, inherited some money from a family friend. He left it to me and well, I kind of own Star Labs now.”

“Kind of?”

“I do own it. Harrison Wells left it to me.”

Len plops against one of the couches, crossing his legs. “That’s very nice of him. You must be comfortable.”

“You can say that. Do you want to help me cook or just wait here while I do it?”

“I’ve never been good in the kitchen. I will sit here and wait while you cook….”

“I’m good at pasta. It’ll be just something quick so we won’t have to wait that long.”

Len stands and stretches, smiling as he does.

“Or we can just skip to the desert. You paid me for sex. We can always have dinner afterwards. If you still want it.”

Barry begins to blush, looking away quickly.

“You just want to rush through this? I mean shouldn’t we take it slow? Shouldn’t you….”

Barry’s words are cut off, Len’s lips pressed tightly against his. Len pushes him back until Barry’s back is flat against the wall.

“You’re paying for the full experience there boy scout. As much as I love food, I prefer something else in my mouth.” Len begins to undo Barry’s pants, slowly at first and then hastily. The younger man’s hands are on top of his head, urging him on.

Len stares for a second once he pulls out Barry’s cock, the man in slender in build, he wasn’t exactly expecting something like what he was seeing. He was large, not too large and the girth, Len was sure that he could take it.

“Have you ever had a blowjob before Barry?”

Barry shakes his head. “A girl in high school..she uh, she did it but it kind of sucked. No pun Intended.”

Len shakes his head in agreement. His first blowjob had ended horribly for him.

“Okay then. Well, obviously she didn’t know what she was doing. But I do. I can help you out but you have to work with me. Understand?”

Barry nods. “Okay.”

There’s literally nothing stopping them now, Barry’s on board with it, Len’s making easy money tonight.

Len grabs the base of Barry’s cock and holds it straight against his lips,  eyes narrowed towards the entire length, he sticks his tongue out, licking the flat of his tongue up the side, then close his lips around the head of the cock and sucks until he’s taken Barry completely into his mouth.

Len doesn’t let up and Barry’s nothing but enthusiastic about Len’s mouth on him.

  
Barry’s hand is resting gently on the back of Len’s head, he feels out the movements as Len keeps his pace and gradually works to keep the entire length in his mouth.

“That feels really good.” Barry moans, “I want to feel more of you.”

Len pulls back, staring up at Barry through long lashes.

“Do you now? And you want me to top, am I correct?”

Barry nods.

Len looks away, “Actually I prefer it if you do. I’m willing to walk you through the steps, the process and take off a hundred for it. And, if I may request, maybe we can do it with the lights off.”

Barry frowns. “Why? If you have scars, I don’t mind seeing them.”

Len shakes his head. “It’s uh, not that.”

Len stands up, pulling his shirt off and exposing his body. “As you can see, I’m a tiny bit chubby. I know this isn’t what you signed up for but I am one of the best out there.”

Barry shakes his head, moving forward and capturing Len’s lips with his own.

“That doesn’t matter to me. You’re still the hottest guy I saw on that corner. I don’t care that you’re a bit chubby. I love it.”

Len stares up at him, eyes twinkling.

“Do you mean that? I mean I know that you’re paying me…”

“Doesn’t matter. I was drawn to you. Len. You seemed like someone with a sparkling personality and I was right about that. You’re one of the, so far from what I’ve seen, a very nice and loving person. How about I switch up the deal a little bit? Let us eat, maybe watch a few movies and if you feel up to it, then maybe we can do something a bit down the line. If you’re up to it.”

Len smiles, it was the first time, even before all the weight gain that someone had asked that of him.

“Sure, you know what. Yes. And this….” Len gestures to the extra weight on him. “Doesn’t bother you all that much?”

“Not at all.”


End file.
